Requiem of a Love
by xx.Valkryie.xx
Summary: another fic for #YumeWeek2018 ; Past and Future


**Past and Future**

_From dust to dust, from ashes to ashes_

"Ai, that's dangerous," Yuki sighed, for what seemed like the umpteenth time as she tried to get her daughter to stop playing on the stairs. Ai only offered her a sheepish smile in response as she hopped down step by step and Yuki couldn't help but wince. It was awful how much more sensitive she had become to her surroundings after having Ai. There was nothing she didn't perceive as a potential threat. What if she fell down? What if she hurt herself? Yuki found herself wondering if she had been the same way as a child and if her own mother had a difficult time trying to stop her from doing silly things and putting herself in harm's way. Sighing, she picked Ai up and tapped her nose with a finger, earning her a playful giggle, "One of these days, you're going to be the death of me."

Ai buried her face in the crook of her neck and she placed a kiss on the top of her daughter's head, "Don't do all these dangerous things, I don't think my heart can take it."

"Don't worry about me, okaasan! I can take care of myself!" The six-year-old declared stubbornly. "I don't doubt that, Ai. But, even when you're a hundred or a thousand years old, I'm still going to worry about you because I am your mother," Yuki said, petting her hair as she carried Ai towards the living room. Setting her down on the sofa, she asked, "Do you want to read a book, Ai?"

Ai nodded, rubbing those garnet coloured eyes of hers. The evening passed quietly and Kaname returned later that morning, much to Ai's delight. He had been away a lot recently, no doubt chairing a countless number of meetings; the Council was being reformed and there was a lot of speculation and discontent on who would be named the next members. Eradicating the Council completely would only have ended up in an internal war, leaving them no choice but to continue on their ways. There would always be danger but she trusted Kaname; he knew better than anyone what their own kind was capable of and the best way to keep them at bay. Extricating himself from his official duties had never been plausible. Although, at times, she wished she could be of more help.

"What sort of thoughts are you having that require you to make that face?" He asked as they left Ai in the living room, the child was always reading something or the other, a trait she'd no doubt picked up from her father, making their way towards his study.

"She is awfully energetic. Was I also like this as a child?" Yuki wondered aloud as they walked and Kaname chuckled softly beside her, "Where did you think Ai got it from?"

Yuki turned to him, shaking her head, "I can't imagine I was anything like this."

"You simply don't remember much of it," he continued as he led her into the room, "But, those are moments I will always treasure."

"When you phrase it that way, I don't think I'd like to know," Yuki huffed indignantly as her thoughts turned towards Ai again, "Aren't you jealous? I have this child all to myself." She hadn't a clue what she wanted to prove through those words but they had just slipped out before she even realised. The look that crossed his features for a split second caused her heart to throb painfully and she instantly apologised, "I didn't mean it that way. I know how busy you are."

"You've changed," he murmured, a smile gracing his lips as he held her face in his hands, "You never used to be this open about your feelings."

It was just like him to brush things off just like that. His stoic and composed expressions hardly changed; the King of all Vampires, the title had always suited him. She was being selfish, asking something of him that he had no control over.

"I've told you before, I don't mind selfish requests from you," he said as he backed her into his desk, "I want to see Ai grow up well, too. But, I can only put these duties ahead of that in order to create a world where she can live freely because she is also somebody I want to protect."

Yuki couldn't find the proper words, not when his face was this close to hers. He was always like this, teasing her relentlessly, "I-I know." His arms caged her in from either side and she turned her gaze away, trying to hide the fact that she was red with embarrassment. She hadn't changed at all. In fact, she was still the Yuki would do anything to continue to stay by his side.

"Yuki, I am only able to do this because I know that while I am away, you will be there to take good care of our daughter."

"I'm-"

He cut her off with a gentle kiss and the words she had been meaning to say died on her tongue. It was terribly unfair, the way he had (and would always) have this sway over her. It didn't help that she loved him this much. If anything happened to him, she almost shook her head, trying to get rid of the awful thought. He pulled away, noticing her hesitation and rested his forehead against hers, "You don't have to have that look on your face, Yuki. I'm not going to go anywhere."

His soothing voice prompted her to close her eyes and to simply listen to his words. She felt his lips brush against hers again and held his face between her hands, unconsciously pulling him closer. It wasn't until she heard the familiar voice at the door did she quickly pull away.

"What are you guys doing?" Ai asked, her face scrunched up in confusion. Kaname kissed her forehead before turning to look at their daughter, "One day, you'll understand Ai. Don't worry about it."

Yuki buried her face in her hands in an attempt to hide her burning cheeks. That was close. She looked up to see Kaname carrying Ai and she knew that whatever it was Ai had wanted to ask was promptly forgotten when he promised to tell her a story before bed. He had the both of them wrapped right around his finger; it was ridiculous when she thought about it but she wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

※ Ai's POV

It had taken her quite some time to understand how their family, their society functioned fundamentally. But, at 16, she finally realised. At one of the few soirees her parents attended, there were things she noticed. Her mother had always been protective of her and ever since she was young; there wasn't anything she couldn't share with her parents. Ai reminisced over the moments where they'd sit quietly as she felt the soft bristles run through her long hair. She had always admired the woman she called her mother; there was nobody more gentle and loving than Kuran Yuki and even the most stoic of aristocrats could not look away whenever she entered a room, especially her father. She'd seen the gentle smile that he wore discreetly whenever he was around her.

Her father, the leader of vampires, had taught her everything she knew. The one that was always willing to accompany her through long study sessions and explaining patiently everything she wished to know as she questioned her way through all the knowledge he had acquired over the long years of his life. He simply answered all her ridiculous questions with a quiet chuckle and he never got angry with her. She remembered fondly the time where she'd broken something precious after getting into some mischief and her father had done nothing but shake his head and told her not to do it again.

It was through the same eyes that she saw the love her parents had for each other. In fact, she often found herself in admiration of the unbreakable bond they had.

_"Okaasan, why did you name me Ai?" She asked as she felt the familiar sensation of her hair being pulled into a braid._

_Her mother looked a little surprised at the question, but her expression didn't last very long and quickly faded into a soft smile, "We named you Ai because you were born from the love that your father and I share. The love that keeps giving. You are the gift that has been given to us, after all. Now, turn around and let me finish doing your hair."_

To her, there was nothing more constant in the world than the love her parents share. She had heard stories from Aidou-san and Ichijou-san that before she was born, her mother had once been turned into a human before being reawakened once again and almost attacked by her grand-uncle, Rido. There were many trials and tribulations, but Ichijou-san had explained that her father had done everything he could to protect the one he loved the most, her mother. It was awfully romantic when she thought about it. Ai couldn't help but simply smile and shake her head whenever she saw them together, always joined together in some way or the other. Perhaps that was why her mother had said that their love was one that was not selfish but one that continued to give even after so many decades together.

"Ai, are you alright?" Her mother asked, looking concerned. She must have been lost in thoughts again. Tugging gently at the skirts of her long dress, she nodded, "I'm fine. Please don't worry about me. I'll just be going to get some air."

As she escaped the horde of aristocrats each with their own ulterior motives calling towards her like death towards the dying; in the corner of her eye, she saw her father kiss the top of her mother's head and with a smile of her own, she realised that she believed in such a love after all.


End file.
